


【Heat】非正式家庭

by LolitaC



Category: Heat (1995)
Genre: ABO, Cuntboy, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Trans Male Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:21:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22571665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LolitaC/pseuds/LolitaC
Summary: Neil教Lauren如何使用自己的枪。
Relationships: Neil McCauley/Lauren Gustafson, Vincent Hanna/Lauren Gustafson, Vincent Hanna/Neil McCauley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Rose&Gun

**Author's Note:**

> 1.NV洁癖；AP整肃粉；雷未成年doi；过激网警现在退出还不晚。谢谢哈；  
> 2.过激黄暴ooc，雷文吐槽中心预订；  
> 3.谨以此文献给比我还疯批的胡博士，姐妹，今晚我们去草谁？

Neil/Vincent 官配  
Lauren/Vincent 继父  
Neil/Lauren 师生

“如果我再看见你教她用枪，Neil McCauley，你马上给我滚出去。”

被LAPD最难缠的警督指名控诉的前大盗满不在乎地举起双手，把目光从长桌对面那位小姐手中拆成几块的枪上移开。Vincent话中捎带的“她”却完全没有停下手中的动作，黑漆漆的枪管和弹夹在十七岁少女细白的手指间跃动，竭尽全力契合彼此，尽管这努力似乎并没有什么成效。

“我做不到，Neil，它们似乎不太愿意…”少女抬起下巴，对站在玄关处刚刚到家皮鞋都还没来得及换的Vincent视而不见，琥珀色的漂亮眸子直直望向Neil，“please，告诉我现在该怎么做。”

“如果我现在就告诉你，我打赌你妈妈前男友的配枪里的子弹会立刻减少两颗。”Neil McCauley耸了耸肩，“所以我们最好还是晚点再谈这个问题。”

“操你的，Neil。Lauren要是因为你被送去青少年拘留中心，”Vincent单手解下领带，顺便拨开了额前有些挡住眼睛的头发，“我立刻给局里打电话报告你的行踪。不开玩笑。”

“我只是在教她女孩子们都要学的防身术。”Neil站起身，走到Vincent面前，低头凑近的时候被警督一掌拍开。

“她还需要防身？我可不认为哪个小混混敢招惹她。”Vincent瞪着Neil，洛杉矶的夏天实在很热，只是这样的对视都让人出汗，“她继父可是警督。”

“是‘前’继父。”Neil纠正。在Vincent准备骂街的时候立刻闭了嘴。他转过身，准备让Lauren把没装完的枪就摆在桌子上。但他刚刚说到“gun”这个词，便听得清脆一声响，Lauren手中的枪块严丝合缝地贴在一起了。她愉悦地扬起嘴角，食指扣上扳机，对着Neil和Vincent一人放了一空枪：“你刚刚想说什么，Neil？”

Neil第一次遇见Lauren，也是在一个炎热的傍晚，他跟Vincent没名没分地正式同居的第七个星期。Vincent与Justin离婚时放弃了房子（“留给你和Lauren吧”），所以他们的居所当然是Neil的后现代高精尖海景房。Lauren归母亲，这是Vincent和Justin的共同心愿，达成共识时毫不犹豫。但Lauren，这个因为割断了自己两条动脉而还躺在医院里的小姑娘，听到这消息时表现了明显的沮丧。倒不是因为以后要跟妈妈住，而是要离开Vincent的明确的事实。直到Vincent俯身隔着被子把她抱在怀里，用力地亲十五岁少女的额头和脸颊，保证她随时都可以去找他，Lauren的表情才缓和一点。

这些都是很久以后Neil才听Vincent说的，他第一眼看见Lauren的时候只有两种情绪，一是震惊，二是疑惑。震惊来源于他刚从外面回来就看见一个陌生小女孩坐在他家玻璃墙边看海，疑惑来源于Vincent居然在给她梳头发。上帝，他可不知道Vincent居然还有个女儿，而且他居然有耐心给小女孩梳头？也许后者才是主要原因。

小女孩听见Neil的脚步声，转过头来露出个合宜的灿烂笑容。大盗一时无措，眉头挑了几挑，方才也回以绅士的微笑。但Vincent不满意了：“别动你的脑袋。”于是女孩立刻转过脸去，正襟危坐看着前方，玻璃墙外的夕阳正在沉入海面。

当晚他们一起吃饭。说是吃饭，其实也不是什么正经饮食。Vincent的隔夜披萨，Neil煮糊的意大利面加上Lauren带来的可口可乐，就这样配成了一顿百分之百会被Justin骂的高油高糖晚餐。餐桌上Vincent非常随意地为他们做了介绍，说是介绍，其实也只报了个名字。然后他们隔着餐桌握手并介绍自己。Lauren的手很小，指甲修剪得很干净。Neil收回手的时候，感觉掌心被轻轻挠了一下。

Lauren平时上学住在Justin那里，但自从她在Vincent租的公寓的浴缸里割了两条动脉，Justin就给她休了学。所以她出院以后就有大把大把不知如何打发的空闲时间。Justin要工作也不能陪她，她就跑到Vincent这里来，理由冠冕堂皇：“你保证过我随时都可以来找你。”

Vincent当然不能失信于她，于是他吃完自己那份意大利面后用餐巾抹了抹嘴，离桌去给Lauren收拾房间。Neil看着他的背影，心想这似乎是我的房子，但他意外地并没有任何异议。Lauren是个讨人喜欢的女孩，毫无疑问。她甚至能让Vincent Hanna给她扎头发，尽管警督的手艺实在是不敢恭维。

自那以后Lauren就和他们一起住。说是一起住，其实更像是找了个免费的小女佣。Vincent依然是不要命的工作狂，忙起来一天只吃一顿饭是常有的事。而Neil作息极不规律，睡觉也颠三倒四，吃东西只讲究填满肚子而完全懒得重视口味。Lauren来了以后，先对着空空荡荡的三开门冰箱狠狠鄙视了一通他们的奢侈和浪费，然后大病初愈的小女孩气势汹汹地一个人跑去沃尔玛采购了几大购物车的食物与家庭用品。Vincent得知以后把Neil一通臭骂：“你居然放心她一个人去超市？”而Neil无辜地摊手：“她带去的是我的钱包。”

好吧，事已至此，多说无益。但Vincent每次吃Lauren做的健康丰盛营养均衡的早餐午餐晚餐时，都有强烈的负罪感。Lauren确定要来之前Justin给他打了电话，他答应Justin要好好照顾Lauren。但现在看上去，谁照顾谁还真不好说。Neil倒是没有明确表现出来，但Vincent打赌他也非常感激她。直接证据就是前大盗的钱包几乎成了休学高中生的私人所有物，而且Lauren去叫Neil起床吃早饭的时候他会去帮Lauren端盘子。

但Vincent确实没有想到Neil感激得过了头，竟然在Lauren表现出对茶几上的手枪感兴趣的时候慷慨地一挥手：“你想学吗？我可以教你。”

Vincent当时正准备出门，闻言眉头一抬：“操你的，Neil，我不允许。”

Lauren疑惑地望着Vincent，晃晃她新剪的齐耳短发（她再也不想扎头发了）：“为什么，Vincent？我不可以学吗？”

“当然不可以，宝贝。你年纪太小了。”Vincent拿起鞋柜上的皮夹。

“我可不认为你第一次用枪的年纪比她大多少，Vincent。”坐在长绒沙发上的Neil偏过头去（这沙发也是Lauren买回来的，非常有碍整个房子后现代的观瞻，但没人有意见）。

“这不一样。”Vincent穿上大衣，刚推开门又折返回来，完全无视抬起头的Neil，直奔Lauren身边，俯身亲吻她的脸颊，“答应我，宝贝，不要试着学枪，这一点也不有趣。”

Lauren没有点头也没有摇头，Vincent拍拍她的脑袋，转过身看向被他忽视的正牌同居对象，声音陡然高了八度：“好好照顾Lauren，不许教她用枪，最好是把你的小家伙们都给我收起来扔到太平洋去。”

Vincent对他说的那句“好好照顾Lauren”实在是罔顾事实，Neil握着Lauren做的甜筒窝在沙发上，今天第一百次这么想着。Lauren最近迷上了甜品，事先没有任何预兆地去搬了个烤箱和冰淇淋机回来。她有这个胆量，因为没有任何人会阻拦她，她想做什么就做什么。

Lauren坐在地毯上（这栋房子真是越来越不后现代了），翻着一本厚厚的食谱。她今天穿了一件红白条纹的短T，及膝的短裤下是光裸笔直的小腿。Lauren是个漂亮女孩，这也毫无疑问。Neil不禁要猜测她在学校里迷倒过多少青春期少年，但她很明显一个都看不上。

“你在看什么，Neil？”

察觉到Neil的视线，Lauren抬起头与他对视，不卑不亢。

Neil却一阵心虚：“没什么，Lauren。你很漂亮。”

“谢谢。”她并未因这样直白得有些无礼的赞美而生气，或许是因为从小到大这样的夸奖已经多得令她厌烦，“你的冰淇淋要化了。”她确凿地指出。

Neil立刻有些狼狈地舔了一口融化的奶油，防止它们滴到手指上：“谢谢你的提醒。”

“不用。”Lauren笑起来，顿了一会儿，她再次开口，“你们以前也会吃冰淇淋吗？”

她说的是“你们”而不是“你”。Neil暗暗提醒自己，但这个代称指的是他的团队还是他和Vincent？Neil决定不懂就问。

“都告诉我。”Lauren眨眨眼睛。

“Chris不太喜欢，Michael吃得多一点。”Neil久违地陷入回忆，“我们一般不会在夏天动手，那实在太热了，所以看见他们吃冰的机会也不多。”

“那Vincent呢？”

“他……？”Neil停下来了，他还真不知道Vincent喜不喜欢吃冰淇淋，不过这可不是他的错，“我们碰面的时间比他跟你见面还少，不过我猜他不喜欢。”

Lauren撅起嘴唇，对这个回答似乎并不满意：“你对他了解吗？”

“……很难说。”Neil认真思考起来，一字一句道，“有时候我会觉得我是全世界最了解他的人，但是，说真的，我对他的生活习惯和个人喜好几乎一无所知。即使是同居了这么久。”

“八个星期又五天。”Lauren进一步说明。

“……你怎么记得比我还清楚？”

“因为女人天生就要更细心。”Lauren得意地笑了，“你们上床吗？”

Neil差点被一口冰淇淋呛死：“这是个勇敢的问题。”

“拜托，我整整十六岁啦。”

“18-16=？”Neil看着她满脸无奈，“如果Vincent知道我跟你说这个……”

“你就会被踹下床？”Lauren的大眼睛里盛满不合年龄的促狭。

“闭嘴。”Neil两口吃完剩下半个甜筒，“我记得你还没分化。”

听到这话Lauren可不乐意了：“对啊，没错，怎么了？”

“没分化的小女孩干嘛打探成年人之间的事？”Neil从沙发上站起来，面对Lauren要杀人的目光，伸手揉乱她的短发，“走吧，趁他不在，我教你用枪。”


	2. Whisky&Grape

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 这段标题是Neil和Lauren的信息素。上一段标题无意义我瞎取的。

Lauren推开大门的时候，闻到了一股令她窒息的刺鼻气味。刺激性的，辛辣滚烫，像意大利面被煮糊锅被烧穿，像什么人在做危险性极高的实验或者制造炸药。她不过是应终于放了暑假的闺蜜之邀一块去玩一个星期，又因为闺蜜突然发烧而不得不提前几天回来，就摊上这么一份大礼，实在是让她怀疑Mr.Hanna和Mr.McCauley是怎么平安度过这几十年的。

Lauren叹了口气，进屋顺手关上门。伴随着咔嗒一声轻响，这味道愈发浓烈，而且现在不只是刺激性的辣味了，她还分辨出一股酒气，浓度极高，且凛冽刺骨，如同加了冰的威士忌。客厅里空无一人，几个房间的卧室门都关着，但Lauren笃定气味是从Neil和Vincent的卧室散发出来的。没有原因她就是知道。

这味道实在很烈。Lauren抽抽鼻子，但她似乎已经可以在这样的刺鼻气味里呼吸了。依然具有刺激性，但已不再让她感到窒息。但正常的呼吸却带来了晕眩，她不得不坐下来，坐在门口的地上，方格短裙下的双腿与冰凉的地面来了个亲密接触，这短暂地让她一哆嗦，随之而来的却是持续不断的燥热。Lauren的白T已经被汗水浸湿，潮润地紧紧贴在背上，勾勒出十六岁少女漂亮的腰身。她仰起头，濒死般地大口呼吸，眼前一阵一阵发黑，而心跳愈快，胸腔温度愈发滚烫。有一种奇异的流体在她的血管里奔涌，从大动脉到每一根毛细血管，将她彻底点燃。

Lauren Gustafson，在她十六岁的夏天，受其前继父发情期信息素影响，正式分化成Alpha。

Vincent的发情期总是来得凶猛异常。作为一名随时都得保持警惕的警督，大部分的发情期时间他都不在家里，不在他的Alpha身边，只得一次又一次依靠抑制剂度过。这也是他前三次婚姻破裂的重要原因。因此，在好不容易能跟他的Alpha一起度过发情期的时候，Vincent总是表现得格外热情，尽管热情的表现方式……比较特别。Neil从床上单手撑起身子，一手扣紧了Vincent的手腕阻止他很不安分的拳头，并不是床第间的情趣，而是警匪间真真正正的搏杀。

Vincent躺在他身下，仰着头大口喘息，膝盖隔着裤子抵在Neil的老二上。Neil俯身低头，啃咬起Vincent未被黑衬衫掩裹的寸许脖颈，用犬牙拉扯那片柔软肌肤，直到它们彻底变得红肿。然后他往下，叼起Vincent的衬衫领子，像一只咬住羚羊脖子的头狼。Vincent低低笑了一声，将膝盖又抬高了些，恶意且用力地磨蹭，他满意地看到Neil明显的皱眉，然后毫不迟疑地撕扯起他的衬衫前襟。纽扣如跳跳糖一般崩落飞溅，Neil一口咬上Vincent的肩膀，要将他整个人都烧沸的辣油在他嘴里爆开，血与汗水与唾液夹杂一起，味道并不好，但是足够催情。

Neil的手伸进Vincent的西装裤，不出意外地发现Vincent已经湿透了。即使Omega的阴道确实会为性爱主动分泌润滑液体，但Vincent的水实在是太多了些。Neil一边拨弄着Vincent阴唇的肉缝，试探着伸进一截指节，一边止不住地想象着Vincent是怎样从局里回来的。在电梯，在车库，在车里，在每一个信号灯下的十字路口，他是怎样强撑着拒绝了车上随时配备的抑制剂，跨了三个街区回来找操。他敢打赌那辆车的驾驶位上水渍未干。Vincent的呻吟让他的注意力从想象回归到现实，Neil才发现自己的食指已经完全插进去了，甚至在浅浅地抽插，看Vincent潮红的面庞就知道他现在一定不太好过。

“你快一点…”Vincent咬牙切齿，“你以为你在操谁？十六岁的高中生吗？”

“我可不敢对Lauren下手。”Neil指出他话中连自己都没意识到的例证，然后将中指也插进去。他曲起手指，挑逗着Vincent阴道上壁略微粗糙的一小片，其他滑腻的软肉便自动自发地绞过来，牢牢吸吮住他的手指，从深处溢出更多粘腻的液体，顺着Neil的指根浇上他的手掌和手背。他抽出手指，将手上的液体尽数蹭在Vincent的腿根和阴阜上。阴唇仍未合拢，晶莹的红肉翕张着，看得Neil的老二胀得发疼。

他直起身子，从裤裆里解放出老二，扶着它抵住Vincent的阴阜，用那里的汁水润滑了龟头，然后毫不迟疑地插进去。Vincent发出短促的惊叫，插在Neil指缝里的手指骤然收紧，用力与他的Alpha五指相扣。Neil对待他不算温柔，初初插入便大开大合，阴囊撞在Vincent的会阴处，让他整个人都颤抖起来。Vincent是被操熟了的，绝非青涩稚嫩的雏儿，对性爱的适应力极高。但即使如此他依然会在Neil身下被顶得几要窒息，前三次婚姻以及无数次一夜风流中，没有一个Alpha能给他如此强烈的被填满的快感。Neil专注的神情，有力的小臂和正在他阴道里横冲直撞的阴茎，都给他巨大的身体上和心理上的双重满足。酒气逐渐升腾，像冰镇威士忌从酒瓶里不断倾泻，凛冽的锋锐气息在他鼻端萦绕，他想要饮尽独属于他的生命之酒。

Neil的速度越来越快，他俯身亲吻起Vincent的乳头，将它含入口中，用舌头妥帖裹缠。Vincent弓起身，将胸膛暴露于猎食者爪牙之下，汗水将头发浸湿，乱糟糟地贴在额头上，视线被遮挡住一半，前大盗的动作模糊起来，这对一个警督来说并不是好事，但Vincent毫无道理地安心。他将腿分得更开，方便Neil进入得更深，他身体的深处在叫嚣着需求，他愿意让Neil满足他。

但Neil的动作突然停下来。他忽略了Vincent的邀请，反而撑起身子，皱着眉望向锁上的房门。他听见金属碰撞的声音，是铁丝与门锁摩擦相撞。有麻烦了。他立刻从Vincent身体里退出来，抱起旁边的被子将Vincent整个人包进去，而不管被操到一半的Omega极力的挣扎。他顺手拿起Vincent刚刚被他撕坏的衬衫套在身上，又将鼓胀的老二重新塞回裤裆（他感谢自己做爱从来等不及脱衣服）。确保裤腰上别着的手枪还在后，他赤着脚大步走到门口，在门锁报废的前一秒猛地拉开门，右手已经按住枪柄随时准备射击。

但完全出乎他意料。门外的不是LAPD的白痴警探们也不是什么小偷小摸的二五仔，而是他完全想不到的，他的Omega的前继女，Miss Gustafson。十六岁的女孩一手紧拽着插在锁眼里的铁丝，一手胡乱拉扯着格裙，酸甜的葡萄汁味道扑面而来，正在与他身上浓烈的威士忌酒气争夺这个房间的主导权。Lauren仰着脸看他，目光空茫而坚定，似是除了如何解放她格裙下骇人的凸起，她什么也不关心。

Neil一看就明白了，Lauren，他的学生，初次分化成了Alpha。

麻烦更大了。

他没心思去思考Lauren为什么提前回来，他只知道初次分化不是开玩笑的。如果Alpha的第一次生理需求不能满足，很有可能影响以后的性功能。如果Vincent不在家里还好说，他可以在当了Lauren的枪械老师以后再当她的生理老师，指导年少的Alpha自己解决。但是非常不凑巧抑或非常凑巧，Vincent在家，而且现在是他的发情期，更甚一步，Lauren闯进来之前他们正在做爱。

Vincent的信息素非常具有影响力，Neil甚至怀疑Lauren就是受了信息素的影响才分化的。但现在不是思考原因的时候，Lauren想进来，只是被Neil阻挡在门口才暂时没有进一步动作。但这不可能长久。Lauren脸和脖颈都通红了，少女纤细的臂膀正在颤抖，她已经失去了理智，之所以迟迟不行动是因为她在暗自计算怎样简单省力地把Neil揍到一边去。

Neil看着Lauren，眼神狠厉的小姑娘，刚刚有他的胸口高。

然后他叹了口气，侧身让Lauren进来。

Vincent从蒙住他整个人的被子里挣扎出来，正准备把碍事的被子掀开指着Neil开骂，眼光一触及Lauren就立马又把自己裹回去，只堪堪露出肩膀。他强忍着阴穴里给操到一半晾着的空虚感，极力压住了方才呻吟喉腔还未散去的颤音，向迫不及待朝他奔来的小女孩伸出手：“怎么了宝贝？出什么事了吗——”

他的宝贝低下头，少女柔软的双唇重重覆压下来。Lauren胡乱地亲吻他，舌头生涩地搅弄他的口腔，毫无章法地攻城掠地。葡萄汁的酸甜气息铺天盖地地泄溢出来，像高速运转的榨汁机。Vincent给亲得大脑当机，连Lauren的手已经伸进被子里，捏住他的乳头用力拉扯都没有反应过来。直到Lauren气喘吁吁地松口，他才后知后觉地握住Lauren的手腕，少女没有挣脱，却也没有松开他的乳头，而Vincent亦不知下一步该怎么办，将Lauren赶开或者任凭她作乱，他一无所知，也进退两难。

Lauren并不管她的前继父怎么想，她张开五指，一把抓握住Vincent本就不大的乳房。Omega的乳房在发情期会较平常更鼓，但恰好是Lauren一手的掌握范围。入手的触感很好，Lauren一边用空闲的左手掀开被子，一边满意地俯下身去，隔着棉布白T压在Vincent身上。胸口紧密相贴，青春期少女与成熟Omega的乳房相差无几，但Lauren更年轻，或者说更富有活力。Vincent被另一个Alpha的信息素包裹，身体出现本能的排斥反应，但他侧过头与Neil对视一眼，伸手搭上Lauren的肩膀。

Vincent已经做好了准备，但Lauren迟迟没有下一步动作。Vincent有些担忧，但抵在小腹上的热度宣布着少女的性功能非常正常。那……Neil叹了口气，拍拍Lauren的背，示意她暂时起来。Lauren不仅不从，反而把Vincent抱得更紧。给吊得生理性眼泪都要出来的警督只得在少女的耳边低声哄劝：“乖，宝贝，你得起来。”于是Lauren放开他，但手依然撑在他的身边。Neil皱着眉解开皮带扣，金属撞击地面的声音格外清晰，他坐到床上，将Vincent单手揽起，掐着他的腰锁到自己怀里，扶着老二插进他同样湿润的后庭，并掰开他的大腿。

Vincent靠在Neil身上，后穴被过量的快感钉死，但他来不及享受，全副注意便被Lauren摸着他阴蒂的手吸引过去。Lauren的指甲修剪得很干净，这是任何时候都值得表扬的一点。她摸得认真，并不施加力气，但Vincent觉得整个人都被揪紧了，身体因她的每一个细微动作而颤抖。Lauren的指尖滑过Vincent充血的阴蒂，刚被操过尚未合拢的阴唇，然后轻轻地停在湿红的入口。Vincent的阴道骤然绞紧痉挛，从深处吐出一股晶莹汁水，喷在Lauren微冷的指尖上。是诚挚的，急切的邀请。

“慢一点插进去。”Neil开口，“得让他适应。”

Lauren抬头看了Neil一眼，然后咬着下唇，一点点送入自己的手指。高热软肉与汁水蜂拥而至，将纤细的指节挤压得咕啾作响，Vincent喘得厉害，Lauren的速度太慢了，他习惯了Neil式高强度做爱的身体被这样延绵拉长的愉悦吊得几乎崩溃，后庭被填得满满当当，而更需要灌溉的前面却久久不得满足，阴道更加用力地绞紧，极力从Lauren的手指上榨取快感。

“可以了，加上更多。”Neil道。

Lauren的中指便也探入，将Vincent紧得过分的肉穴挤得更开。Vincent的腿根用力弹动了一下，猝然暴增的快感让他忍不住要合拢双腿，却被Neil用力扣紧，惯于握枪的手在他大腿内侧留下鲜红的指痕。他被他抓捕归案的罪犯残酷地打开，方便他的前继女顺利插他的穴。这个认识令Vincent浑身颤抖，他应该拒绝，应该抗议，但他的地下情人正在舔舐他后颈的皮肤，粗糙温热舌苔贴在脆弱的腺体，而他宠爱的少女正在认真地发掘他的身体，曲起手指寻觅他内壁的敏感点，每一个细微动作都教他颤栗。何必反抗，如果他其实一点也不抗拒？

“现在你可以操他了。”Neil的尾音带笑。

“怎么操……？”

Neil一时语塞：“……手指拿出来，裙子撩起来，把你的阴茎插进去。”

Vincent低着头，看着他的小姑娘扶着鼓胀的阴茎送入自己阴道里。Lauren刚刚分化，又是个十六岁的青春期少女，尺寸和长度都不如Neil，所以一起进来应该问题不大。他刚刚结束了自我安慰，就被上壁传来的过载的酸胀给激得头皮发麻。这时他才后知后觉，Lauren的阴茎是微勾的，上扬的弧度单看着不明显，真正插入才知道其中恶意。Vincent的敏感点被埋藏在阴道上壁层层肉褶里，平常Neil操他的时候从来只大开大合直冲宫口，顶得他捂着小腹哭喘着叫他慢些，但Lauren不是，Lauren来得很慢，慢得他对自己的渴求感到有些慌张，阴穴深处传来的，一直未得到满足的瘙痒与空虚令他慌乱，他需要Lauren进得深一点。

但Lauren放弃了更深，而是低头埋在他胸前，吸吮起刚刚才被Neil咬过的奶头来。Vincent没有受过孕，但乳头经过三任前妻一个情人和不知道多少个炮友的啃咬，较之普通的在家生孩子的Omega相差无几，平日里穿着制服也能看见明显凸起，不得不用乳贴遮挡住。Lauren把它含进嘴里，并不用力地侵犯，只是温柔地含着，用她的舌头扫过乳头周身。乳晕也被嘴唇亲吻，Vincent觉得Lauren像只没断奶的小猫，极力往他怀里拱，贪心地想得到更多温暖和宠爱。她毕竟才十六岁，家庭破碎，父亲又是个彻头彻尾的杂种，谁能对她生起气来？反正Vincent舍不得。Neil是他灵魂的投影，是熊熊燃烧的欲望，但Lauren是一串带血的音符，她大腿与手臂上的伤疤永远清晰且无法磨灭。他总能想到那个夜晚，他先是差一点失去了Lauren，然后差一点失去了Neil。他们都不永恒，没有谁是永恒的，而Vincent唯一能做的，就是尽可能与他们多相处哪怕一分钟。

Lauren开始生涩地抽插，上翘的龟头像蝎子的毒尾，将Vincent的阴道勾得几要着火。她的手扣着Vincent的腰，说是掌控更像是借力，Vincent充分理解她的青涩，但这跟他想被操到更深并不冲突。Neil察觉到空气变得更为燥辣，扫了一眼操得辛苦的Lauren，便立刻知晓了怎么回事。他又好笑又无奈，只得将Vincent完全抱起来，插在他后穴里的阴茎便挤进前所未有的深度，前面也被打开得更彻底。Vincent不知道他要做什么，只觉得后面好像要被顶穿，一句粗口刚要爆出来便被Neil早有准备地低下头吻住。这个吻猛烈而短暂，Neil在绞尽Vincent口腔空气以后立刻放开了他，Lauren在这短短几秒钟之内狠狠撞入，现在她距离宫口只剩下一点点距离了。

“到最里面了吗？”Neil问。

“还是没有。”Lauren懊丧地摇头，泄愤似的又咬了Vincent一口，在胸口留下整整齐齐的牙印。

“没关系。”Neil失笑，年轻的Alpha总是格外贪心，“他已经很舒服了。”

Lauren咬着下唇，顿了半晌，方才不确定地道：“我不知道…我……”她皱着眉，脸颊通红，好像她才是受欺负的对象，“我好像要射了。”

Neil有好几秒钟没有说出话来，而Vincent却已经毫不留情地开口：“未成年小孩不许不带套内射，Neil，你怎么教的？”

Lauren趴在床另一边，手臂叠在一起，偏着头瞧她前继父的男朋友操她的前继父。她现在脑子很乱，比她乱糟糟的棕色头发还要乱，她拧着眉，仔细地从歪七扭八的记忆里尽力拼凑事情发生过程——她怎样没打招呼地提前回了家，怎样在门口被Vincent的信息素逼得当场分化，怎样不知死活地拿着根细铁丝撬开卧室的门锁，怎样……怎样在Neil指导下操了Vincent并把人生第一股精液射在警督的腿间。

Neil在她结束之后便把Vincent翻过来，两人先交换了一个不知是撕咬还是厮杀的热吻。随着葡萄汁酸甜味道的淡去和威士忌酒气的骤然大盛，Lauren被暂时地无视。Neil将Vincent再次压在身下，阴茎从后穴刚刚拔出便又挤进那条湿滑不堪的肉缝，酒和炸药同时爆裂，辣得Lauren都要捂住鼻子。Neil比小女孩粗长了不止一个量级的性器重重捣入Vincent的雌穴，不带任何犹疑地长驱直入，Vincent难耐地扬起下巴，被吊着难耐许久的最深处被几乎粗暴地满足，他被操得几要融化成一滩热油，宫口酸胀到了极致，张开湿红的软肉将龟头缠紧。更深处瑟缩着打颤，晶晶然浇了一大股水，顺着阴道与柱身流出溢满了腿根。

Neil用力地啃咬着Vincent的颈项，将腺体与周边的大片都咬得满是牙印。他扣紧了Vincent的腰，让警督完全为他打开，这样他每一次深入都可以撞上那条柔软的浅凹。Vincent的呻吟毫不顾忌，即使给操了这么久嗓音已经略带嘶哑，也依然能精神百倍地爆着粗话骂他混蛋让他再快点。Neil皱着眉再加了些力道，满意地听见警督的声音立时低了下去。他一边操，一边理性地思考起下次不操到最里面的可能性——据大盗的细致观察，Hanna先生似乎一直没有骂过Gustafson小姐。这可不公平。

高潮来得猝不及防。至少Neil是记不得这场荒唐的性爱是怎么结束的。当他回过神来时，他咬着Vincent颈侧腺体的牙齿已经深深刺入脆弱的表层肌肤，血和辣油风暴般席卷过味蕾，却不仅没令他清醒反而耽溺得更加彻底。Vincent似乎没什么反应，但Neil敢打赌他只是高潮还没结束，缠着他老二的软肉疯狂地痉挛，将精液与成的结都吞得更深。Omega的宫口有一瞬间打开，精液被推挤着淌进去，Neil猜测着他怀孕的可能。

“操……Neil，你还没拔出去。”

Neil对此的回应是没有回应。

终于从高潮中缓过气来的Vincent不安分地拧了拧腰，好像阴道里的情热已经褪去。但很明显没有，他稍稍动了一下就只得又瘫回床上。

Lauren把握时机，打了个滚翻过来，兔子似的往Vincent身边蹭：“对不起Vincent……我不是，不是故意要……”十六岁的Alpha红着眼圈楚楚可怜地道歉，满身都是甜美的葡萄汁味道，好像刚刚凶悍地趴在Vincent身上Neil都赶不走的不是她。

“没关系的宝贝，我知道初次分化是什么感受。”Vincent伸出手，揉了揉Lauren乱糟糟的头发，“不是你的错。”

Neil还想说些什么，刚刚开口Vincent就扬了声音叫他闭嘴，然后LAPD最难缠的警探就在他怀里毫无防备地闭上眼睛。炸药又一次被安全引爆，Neil注视了他几秒钟，长长叹了口气。

然后他看向Lauren：“出来。我有话要问你。”

Lauren换好白色的睡裙，刚洗过澡的头发还湿着，便在沙发上正襟危坐等着Neil从浴室出来。她紧张得要命，脑子飞速转动，为她猜测着Neil有可能提的每一个问题做充分的准备。她已经默背了一遍和朋友出去玩这几天的时间表，以防Neil以为她早就心怀不轨，然后为自己闯进卧室的行为努力编造听起来更合情合理值得被理解的说辞。但她很难集中注意，脑海里不停回忆Vincent不经意间透露出的Neil的犯罪前科和玩笑般的警告“少跟犯罪分子接触”，同时眼角余光又瞥见一把枪——躺在Neil换下来的衣服的最上面。这人做爱时也随身携带凶器。

她怀着忐忑不安的心情，又往浴室门看了一眼，里头的水声依旧很大，Neil还没有出来的意思。她不准备这样傻乎乎地坐着等，她得去做晚饭，或者还有夜宵，确保不知道什么时候睡醒的Vincent能有东西吃。Lauren一边胡思乱想，一边熟练地打开冰箱拿出培根和蛋，她得给自己补充点蛋白质。她站在冰箱门前想了想，又抓起一罐可乐，冰得刚刚好，正合适现在补充水分——

突然一只手越过Lauren的头顶，拿起一瓶冰啤酒。Lauren浑身一激灵，回头一看，穿好衣服的Neil正站在她身后。她立时手足无措，好几秒钟以后才后知后觉地拧开易拉罐顺便关上冰箱门，视死如归地准备先发制人：“你有什么事？”

出乎她意料的，Neil并没有生气或者其他什么，至少她盯着大盗的脸看了许久，依然没有从Neil的眉心看见怒意——虽然他确实紧皱着眉，但Lauren保证那是因为疑惑——等等，疑惑？

不再年轻的，对女人很有一套的，整个西海岸最优雅也最凶悍的盗匪Neil McCauley，低着头与Lauren对视，但迟迟没有说话，似乎他准备提的问题很有些开不了口：

“……你是怎么操了Vincent而且不被他骂的？”

Lauren：“？”


End file.
